


four of swords.

by redhoods



Series: fictober 2019. [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Giving, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: “dinner?” felix parrots, confusion apparent, “we have dinner together all the time?” did he forget an occasion? an important date?something else is up though, because dimitri’s cheeks are turning pink now, making him seem younger, “ah, yes, well,” he sighs again and sits back in his chair, reaching down beside his desk for something, “i suppose i can give it to you now. you’d probably complain if i gave it to you where anyone could see anyways.”





	four of swords.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't bother with proper capitalization. 
> 
> also i made my own prompt list and day one was silver weapon. obv i'm posting this a day late, but i'll have two to catch myself right back up.
> 
> sort of a follow up to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680184), but not necessary to understand this at all.

his boots click on the stone floor of the castle and felix listens to it echo around him, though it’s only serving to further his frustration. he’s been _summoned_ of all things, to king dimitri’s study. scoffing to himself, he pushes his hair back from his face.

the page had said it was important, urgent, when he’d found felix on the training grounds and felix had tried to wave him off. so he’s sweaty and gross and his hair is sticking to his neck and something better be on fucking fire if it’s so important for him to be in dimitri’s study right now. he turns the corner and there are guards outside the study, as if anyone who made it into the study would stand a chance against dimitri and his brute strength.

maybe if they got very lucky.

they straighten at his arrival, some formality that he’s not equipped to handle, never has been.

he scowls and waves them off, doesn’t bother waiting on someone to open the door for him, to announce him or whatever proper protocol here is with this. he’s known dimitri for far too long to give a shit.

it’s not as simple as that, but that’s the leg he’s standing on here and now.

once he’s in the room, he makes sure to shut the door behind him before he turns to look at dimitri.

who doesn’t even seem to have noticed him entering.

typical.

dimitri’s dressed down, alone in his study, his coat abandoned over one of the chairs opposite his desk, shoulders impossibly broad in the simple cotton shirt he’s got on. the ornamental eye patch he tends to favor in public is replaced by a simple black one, reminiscent of the one from during the war.

his hair is even pulled back into a small tail on the back of his head.

felix thinks about sneaking up on him, but doesn’t quite feel like getting slammed into the bookshelves by his throat.

not today anyways.

“dimitri,” he calls, his earlier frustration only marginally ebbed away as he approaches the desk. he debates edging around to dimitri’s side, but sinks into one of the chairs opposite instead, splaying himself in it. his shirt is sticking to his back with sweat and he’s trying to decide if he wants to go back to training after this or get himself a bath.

depends on his king, he supposes.

he kicks his toes against dimitri’s desk and that finally gets his attention.

dimitri jerks, whatever document he’d been reading gets crumpled in his grip. time is progress though, because his chair doesn’t go flying and he doesn’t reach for a weapon that isn’t there, “flames, felix, you scared me.”

“weren’t you expecting me?” 

“should i have been?” dimitri sets about flattening out his crinkled papers. it seems like he’s having a good day and felix’s lingering frustration at being summoned evaporates.

sort of. he leans forward towards the desk, resting on elbow on the edge, “well, the page said it was urgent.”

dimitri’s brows crease and then he heaves a massive sigh, “the message for you was urgent,” he fidgets, not quite meeting felix’s eyes now. his ears are going pink. “it was supposed to be an invitation to dinner, in case i didn’t make it out of here early enough to catch you myself.”

“dinner?” felix parrots, confusion apparent, “we have dinner together all the time?” did he forget an occasion? an important date?

something else is up though, because dimitri’s cheeks are turning pink now, making him seem younger, “ah, yes, well,” he sighs again and sits back in his chair, reaching down beside his desk for something, “i suppose i can give it to you now. you’d probably complain if i gave it to you where anyone could see anyways.”

felix curls a lip at him, though his curiosity is rising along with warmth to his cheeks, “you got me something?”

dimitri pauses, glancing his way, a small smile stealing across his lips, “i had something commissioned.”

oh.

“oh.”

that pulls a laugh out of dimitri, still a rusty sound, but it rumbles through his chest and settles somewhere pleasantly in felix’s so he can’t even muster the will to tease about it. dimitri pulls a long box from somewhere behind his desk, perhaps it’d been on the floor next to him. it’s long and wooden and there are only so many things that could go in a box like that.

felix is standing before he realizes it, hands itching to get into the box already, “may i?”

“of course, felix,” dimitri inclines his head and rests the box on his desk, “it’s for you, after all.”

coming to stand next to dimitri’s chair, felix swallows back the swell of feelings in his chest, the affection he feels for this great hulk of a man who still manages to be so genteel and formal. he runs his hand over the top of the box, “you know i have plenty of swords, right?”

dimitri huffs next to him and his chair scrapes gently as he turns it, so that felix ends up bracketed between his thighs, “this one is special,” he says and felix can feel the warmth of one of his broad palms, hovering just at his back.

swaying, felix presses into that palm as he flips the latch on the box. his words are stuck in his throat, so he doesn’t try to force them out as he lifts the lid. the gasp punches out of him easily though, “dimitri,” he croaks out and reaches out, gliding his fingers down the blade. he half doesn’t even want to touch it, half can’t wait to take it out of the box.

“go ahead,” dimitri’s palm presses on his back just a little, thumb moving in wide arcs. 

felix exhales loudly and slides his hand down to the hilt and lifts the sword off the cushion. it’s beautiful, silver shining in the sunlight coming through the study windows. the hilt fits nicely in his palm and there’s a lion delicately carved into it, a small sapphire set flat in for its eye. “this is a zoltan,” he says and isn’t quite sure he believes that’s his breathless voice.

over a sword.

so maybe he can believe it.

dimitri hums, “i asked you to be my sword, remember?” he’s smiling when felix looks at him, genuine and earnest, “i thought you should have a proper weapon for it.”

he passes his thumb over the lion, then replaces the sword carefully, like it’s fragile and not the best made weapon he’s ever had his hands on. turning, he slides his arms over dimitri’s shoulders, tips to press their foreheads together, “thank you.”

“you like it then?” dimitri asks, like he has to, hands curling tight at felix’s hips, pulling him in.

felix dips, brushes their lips, light and fleeting, “it’s perfect, dima,” he says, very quiet there, forcing himself not to shut his eyes.

dimitri’s shoulders relax marginally under his arms, “it’s been so hard keeping this from you,” he says on a soft huff of amusement. then his face crinkles even more, “i’ve just lost my dinner company, haven’t i?”

touching his tongue to his lower lip, felix pretends to think, “the sword will keep until tomorrow,” he settles on, turning his face from the open delight that overtakes dimitri’s face. “come on, brute,” he tacks on, aiming for mean and missing widely, “suddenly an early dinner and retiring early doesn’t seem like such a bad idea.”

to his credit, dimitri doesn’t even try to fumble out an excuse about his ever growing pile of work, though he does crowd felix back against the bookshelf to kiss him senseless before they leave for the kitchens.


End file.
